40 Days 40 Nights
by inu11
Summary: After breaking up with With his ex.Inuyasha decides to go 40 days without Sex....It was going well,until he met her. INUKAG
1. Default Chapter

Ho Ho Hooooo this is my new story 40 Days 40 Nights.This will be really good.(Just like my other story.)  
  
Hope you like R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R. Pg13 for now.  
  
I WILL ONLY DO THIS ONCE  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or 40 days 40 nights  
  
Delete..........Delete.....Delete.Their,thats should all them.A young man said as he deleted movies of his ex off his computer."Now I will forget about Kikyo and go on with my life."The man said."You could'nt if you tried Inuyasha."Said another man as he walked into the apartment."Shut up Miroku."Inuyasha said."Look man its been 2 months already.You need to meet new people ya know."Miroku said as he got a bottle of gatorade out the fridge."Ya know what I'm leaving,who are you to give advice to me.Pervert."Inuyasha said and he walked out.  
  
AT THE CONFESSION BOOTH  
  
"I don't know what to do Sessomaru."Inuyasha said as he sat in the little booth."I mean I have slept with more women in the past month then you have in your entire life."Inuyasha said.Sessomaru opened the slid door."You don't know that brother."Sessomaru said and he slid it back."And their this wierd thing going on.I'm in the middle of sex right.I look at the ceiling and this huge black crack starts going down the middle.....It scares the shit out of me."Inuyasha said calmly."Did you say a huge crack?"Sessomaru asked."Yes Sessomaru a huge crack.Gotta promblem with it."Inuyasha said."Look Inuyasha you got to learn how to face your fears.Next time you......engage in love making,face your fears."Sessomaru said."Okay thanks."Inuyasha got up and left.  
  
"Hmmmm Sessomaru may be rig-What the."Inuyasha stopped and looked threw the door of a resturant."Kikyo." Inuyasha saw his ex girlfriend talking to another man."That son of a bitch......Naraku."He keep looking until a door slammed into his face."Oww what the fuuuuuuu."Inuyasha trailed off as he saw the culprit that did this to him.It was a beutifal women."Oh I'm so sorry did I hurt you."The women said."Nonono it's okay....."Inuyasha said."Oh I am so sorry,What can I do to repay you."She said with a seductive smirk."Any........thing."  
  
INUYASHA PLACE  
  
"Oh god oh god."Said the young women as she was in the process of engaging love making with Inuyasha." Cum with me."The girl said."Ohh Oh."Inuyasha stopped and looked up at the ceiling and a crack started to form. ShitHe thought and he rolled over and they fell on the ground.But they rolled back over."Are you close."The girl said.The crack was getting bigger."Umm yea almost."Inuyasha said."Okay I'm Cumming."She looked at Inuyasha but he did not do anything."Umm Oh,Oh,Yaaaaaaa."Inuyasha said in a monotone voice.He got up quick and went to his room mates room while taking off the condom."Miroku,I need something that looks like cum."Inuyasha said while searching."What?"Miroku said with confusing."ha I found it."Inuyasha said as he popped the cap of a bottle of White out and poured it in the condom when."So let me see it."The girl said. Inuyasha tried to through it out the window but it hit the glass."You are such a liar."  
  
AT THE CONFESSION  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the booth when the door slid open."It happened again did'nt it?"Sessomaru asked." ....yes."Sessomaru sighed."It seems to me Inuyasha that you need a break from Sex."Sessomaru said." What a break from sex......Hey thats not such a bad idea.I'll go 40 days with out sex."Inuyasha said."And I'll do it with you."Sessomaru said."Wait a second priest are not suppose to have sex anyway"Inuyasha said."Well that will make things much better for."Sessomaru said."I guess it won't be that hard.....Its just Sex."Inuyasha said.Just sex.  
  
THATS THE FIRST CHAPPY.....The next will be so much longer.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R. 


	2. YOU DID WHAT

I'MMMMMM BACKKKKKK.Thanks for the reviews.......and the constructive criticim.(Not flame......I hope.) Any ways here is the next chapter to 40 days 40 nights.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
"YOUR DOING WHAT."Screamed Inuyashas best friend Miroku."Ya heard me....I'm not going to have sex for 40 days."Inuyasha said calmly.He watched his friend as he paced back and forth."....Do you really think this is going to last?"Miroku said.He stopped and looked at Inuyasha."Look Miroku,its just sex."Inuyasha said.He stood up with a basket full of cloths and walked towards the door."Now if you excuse me,I'm going to go do laundry."" Okay but don't come barging in tonight...I'm bringing 2 lesbians over."Miroku said.(SLAM)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------LAUNDRY PLACE-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha walked threw the double doors off the laundry mat and set his clothes on a washer.He was fishing threw his pockets for his wallet when a young women walked by....Who is she?Inuyasha thought.He watched the girl walk up to a poster and push it to the side,reached inside a hole and pulled out some detergent."So....trying to screw with the system huh?"Inuyasha said.The young women looked at Inuyasha and shrugged."I would'nt call it screwing the system.......just shifting it."The women said."I'm Inuyasha....and you are......."He trailed off."Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."Kagome said with a smile."So ummmm what ya doing?"Inuyasha asked.kagome laughed." I'm doing my laundry just like every one else in this place."Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome talked for a while when Inuyasha asked."So what do you do for a living?"Inuyasha said." Well I survey and program pornography on the internet."Kagome said.Inuyashas jaw hit the floor."Y-You watch porno all day?"He asked."Yep,its gets boring after a while thought."Kagome said.Wow,she must know alot of positions......NO MUST NOT THINK ABOUT SEX.Inuyasha thought."Look I was wondering....do you want to go out some time?"Inuyasha asked."Hmmmmm.......sure why not."Kagome said."Great,meet me at the bus station on friday at 5:00."Inuyasha said."Bus station?"Kagome asked."Yes you'll see."Inuyasha collected his clothing and left."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------AT INUYASHAS PLACE........--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YESSSS.....YESSSS...OH GOD YES."Could be heard in the back ground as Miroku.....engaged in love making with two lesbians."............DAMN!"Inuyasha said as the wing broke off the airplane model he was making.Can't concentrate......Need to take out sexual frustration.Inuyasha thought.Well at least work will keep my mind off of sex.Inuyasha thought and decided to surf the internet."WHAT THE HELL!"Inuyasha yelled as he a advertisment.  
  
THE BET.40 DAYS 40 NIGHTS.CHOOSE YOUR DAY.  
  
WILL INUYASHA MAKE IT...PLACE YOUR BETS NOW.  
  
"MIROKUUUUUUUU."Inuyasha yelled.Miroku came tumbling out."What is it,Can't you see I'm busy."Miroku said. He started backing up thought when he saw Inuyasha stalking towrds him."How could you put my vow on the internet....Even worse its on a gay web site."Inuyasha said."Ohh Inuyasha it pops up every where....Wait what where you doing on a gay porn site?"Miroku asked."Don't try to switch this around."Inuyasha said."Look Inuyasha I just thought I could make your vow more interesting."Miroku said...He stopped and added."Oh yea if you kiss,masterbate,or touch another women....or have sex,Its off."Miroku said and went back to his room.Why should I go along with this....Grrrrr I'm hitting the sack......I'll go see Sessomaru.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------KAGOMES PLACE------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm telling you Sango he was so nice."Kagome said while talking to her room mate."Kagome you think every one is nice....remember Koga."Sango said."Brrrrr Don't remind me."I'm going out with him on friday."Kagome said."So where is he taking you."He's taking be to the bus station."kagome said,Sango started laughing."Ha ha ha,Kagome any bum can take you their,This guy better be cocky if he is taking you to the bus station as a first date."Sango said"Well who knows it might be fun."Kagome said and she went to her room to take a shower.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------THE CONFESSION----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door slid open."HE DID WHAT?"Sessomaru said louldly."Ya heard me he put me all over the internet."Inuyasha said."Well that makes things mich more interesting now right?"Sessomaru said with a smrik." Inuyasha I am a holy man and I do think what we are doing will get us one step closer to a happy life."Sessomaru said."What ever Sessomaru,but I'll bust thier bubble I'll make sure no body wins money off of me."Inuyasha said." Are you sure,this Kagome girl might slow you down."Sessomaru said."I can avoid haveing se....and kissing Kagome for 40 days......right."(SIGH)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it for this chappy.Next chappy might be on monday.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R. 


End file.
